This relates generally to image sensors, and more specifically, to image sensors with control signals.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an electronic device with an image sensor is provided with an array of image sensor pixels arranged in pixel rows and columns. Column sensing circuitry is typically coupled to each pixel column for reading out image signals from the image pixels. Row control circuitry is typically coupled to each pixel row for controlling operation of the image pixels. However, conventional row control circuitry may lack the ability to provide control signals with the desired voltages.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide imaging systems with boosted control signals.